Harry Potter 6
by HalfElvish
Summary: This is my version of Harry Potter 6, I havn't decided if it's going to be Half Blood Prince yet. But maybe it will...
1. Odd Dudley

Harry laid awake on top of his bed. He couldn't be bothered to do anything, even though his stomach was rumbling so loudly the neighbours could hear it. And Aunt Petunia wouldn't be very happy if the neighbours started snooping around for the source of the noise. Harry wished for anything to go back a year; even if it was back facing the dementors with only himself to try and protect him and Dudley. Sirius had been on his mind for the whole time of the summer holidays. It was all Sirius's cousin, Lestrange's fault. Harry felt the angriest he had ever felt in his whole life. The only closet to a member of family was gone.

Harry then heard a little voice in his head saying_, but if it weren't for me, if I just listened to Hermione, that I didn't go, Sirius would be still alive._ He then felt angry with himself, _if only I studied Occlumency!_ Harry got up without warning and kicked his door very loudly. Then he heard someone on the other side of the door half scream. It was Dudley! Harry opened the door to see why he sounded scared like that. Harry look at his cousin with a confused look. "What you scream for?" Dudley looked a little annoyed at this, "I didn't scream!" "

It sounded like it" Harry shrugged. "Anyway, why don't you seem all happy like you own the place this summer Duds?"

"What you mean I own the place?" asked Dudley. "Well you must be stupid then, if you don't know what I'm talking about" Harry was losing patience. Though he didn't know why. "Why have you come up here in the first place talking to me?! Haven't you got better things to do then hang around my bedroom door?!" Dudley then said, "It used to be mine and always will be!" Harry laughed, "It used to be yours and always will not be yours. That is until I leave this place. Sooner the better." "Oh yeah?!" said Dudley. "Who to? Oh your Godfather. Who would want you around?" Harry had the horrible feeling of Sirius again and grew angry. "SHUT UP BOUT MY GODFATHER!" Dudley looked startled at this.

"What are you SHOUTING FOR?! Why don't you do us all a favour and go and live with him?"

"because...just because okay?!" That ended the conversation and Harry slammed his door shut. Harry heard Uncle Vernon shout up the stairs, "What's all this shouting?! We're trying to listen to the news!" Dudley went into the room and said something about it being Harry's fault.


	2. OWL results

Harry heard a flutter. He turned towards the window and all there was, was a letter on his desk. He quickly went to his window and saw out of it a brown/black owl. Harry looked at his letter. It was addressed to him. He tore it open and read aloud:

"Dear Mr Potter, enclosed are your results from your O.W.Ls which you took last year. We hope you will be happy with your blah blah blah"

Harry found another piece of parchment in the envelope. Harry felt nervous wondering what his results would be. He was thinking what Ron and Hermione would have got. Hermione would have got 'O' for everything. And Ron would do the same as Harry as they did their work together. Harry looked round the room as if he didn't want anyone seeing. He took a deep breath and opened out his results...

'Results

Astronomy-A

Herbology-E

Potions-E

History of Magic-P

Defence Against the Dark Arts-O

Divination-P

Charms-E

Transfiguration-E

Care for Magical Creatures-O'

Harry was very pleased with his results. Especially with Potions. He couldn't wait to see Snape's face. And Malfoy's, it'll wipe that grin of his face. Harry remembered that he was hungry and went downstairs for a late lunch; that is if Dudley hadn't eaten it all yet.

Harry went downstairs. Uncle Vernon was still watching the news. That didn't bother Harry at all. He walked into the kitchen and found a bit of cold beans on toast, on a plate. He knew instantly that it was his. Harry put it in the microwave for it to warm up.

"As usual!" said Uncle Vernon from the living room. "Always telling us what to do..."

Harry got out his late lunch and ate it quietly at the table. He remembered he had homework to do so he finished off his food and went upstairs. He remembered he had Potions and Charms homework to do. "Gillyweed, Roots of some sort, err... Witherly and some other stuff for the Fish reviver potion" Harry said to himself. Dudley heard this as he came out of the bathroom and looked at Harry nervously. Harry tried to ignore him but couldn't stand the look of Dudley looking at him like that. "What are you looking at? You look like I'm going to use the killing curse on you or something!"

"Wha-The what now?" Dudley now looked terrified at this. But Harry didn't care. He quite enjoyed it. He grinned. "The killing curse. You don't need me to describe it to you. It does exactly like it says in the title." Harry then thought of Dudley's favourite advert: "It does exactly what it says on the tin!"


	3. 16th

"I asked you a question before, you didn't answer me. What did you see in those dementors? Your worse fear?" Harry asked. But Dudley just ran into his room. Harry went finished his lunch and put the dishes in the sink and washed them. Harry went upstaires to his room and headed to his deskwhere hefound some letters. He knew instently what they must be as it was Harry's 16th birthday. He walked over to where the letters laid. Hedwig was back on top of his cage. Harry read the front of the envelopes. One from Hermione, Ron and one he didn't recognise. He turned it over and saw a stamped logo on. It was from Fred and George. It was posted from their shop. Harry grinned. He opened it. It read:

_Hiya Harry! Happy birthday! When you have time come over to our shop and we'll give you discounts. It was from your help we where here after all...! _

_From Fred and George._

Harry found some skiving snack boxes from Fred and George in their letter;  
the fever ones. Harry then turned to open Hermione's letter and parcel.  
Harry opened the parcel first. It was a book. Harry should have seen this  
coming. The book title was "How to defend yourself from deatheaters" He  
flicked through it and it had, by the looks of it, very complicated spells  
with little pictures of wizards attacking deatheaters. Harry then opened  
Hermiones letter. It read:

_Dear Harry. Happy 16th! I hope you find the book I got you interesting. It's very new asafter everyone knows about Voldermort and his deatheaters escaping.I was lucky to get the book really-it was the last one on the shelf!  
I did enjoyed the bookand for the first time in Ron's life he actually found a book  
interesting. He wanted to start practicing. But I told him he was too  
young to do magic outside Hogwarts!Anyway you could useit for the DA. Love Hermione. _

_PS Ron mentioned something about inviting you over._

Harry put down the letter, _the DA?_ He thought, _but I thought that was over._

Harry moved on and opened Ron's letter, it read:

_Happy Birthday Harry! I got you some cakes, there extra bigger thanhow mum usually makes them. I also found a weird globy thing that was in my robe pocket. I heard I went all strange and weird in the Department of Mysteries. So I guess I must have picked it up there. I hope you find some use from it. You can come over for the rest of the holidays. Reply and we will pick you up. Fudge is letting dad borrow things a bit more now, so maybe we will pick you up in a car. From Ron._

Harry finished reading. And took a look at the globe thing Ron was talking about. It was a bit bigger than a prophecy. Harry remembered about what the prophecy held for his future. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione yet. Harry sighed. Harry took a piece of parchment out and replied to Ron 'Thanks and he would love to come over.'

Harry tied his message to Ron on Hedwig's leg. She flew out of the window into the distance. Harry ate three of Ron's cakes as he was peckish and didn't feel like going downstairs for dinner. He quickly remembered his Fish Reviver homework for Potions. Harry got out his things, sat at his desk and started to write.

It took 50 minutes to do, as Harry knew basically what to write. He read through his work and thought that Snape had nothing to complain about. Harry looked down at his watch, it was 8pm. Harry thought about the prophecy again. When would it be till the battle of just him and Voldermort, a battle till the last man standing. Harry didn't want to think about anymore. He tried to think of nothing as he went to lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling.


	4. Dudley's Nightmere and the unexpected vi...

The seconds went by...as they turned into minutes...into hours. Harry opened his eyes and realised he had nodded off. But he didn't mind, he hadn't had a goodnights sleep for ages. He went back into a sleep until...

"GO AWAY!" Dudley shouted, "Go away you...you black tall things! No I aint useless, Dud is a name! It don't mean useless, I'm just big boned, mum always said that! Don't leave me on my own! NOO!! ARGGGH!"

Harry thought Dudley had woken himself up as he stopped his moaning. 'Black tall things'? Harry was thinking, Dementors. What was all that about, 'don't leave me alone'? Oh well Harry thought. As he went back to sleep hoping Dudley wouldn't wake him up again. Harry woke up early the next morning to a lettersittingon his face. He took it off, opened it and read:

_We'll pick you up on 2nd August if that's all right. That'll be today when you read this! See you then!_

_Ron._

Harry got up quickly and got dressed. He looked out the window, it was sunny but not the hottest of days. He felt that this summer was too quiet for a strange reason. It shouldn't be like this, thought Harry, not with Voldermort back and everyone knowing about it. _Maybe I'm in the safe quiet area, _he thought.

"BREAKFAST!" Aunt Perunia shouted up the stairs. Harry heard Dudley run down the stairs like he was running for his life. Harry's stomach rumbled. He went out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry helped himself to some bacon and a few slices of toast and sat down.

"ummm...I'm going to my friends house for the rest of the summer." Harry said. His Aunt and Uncle looked at him. "I mean _can_ I go to my friends house for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked again.

"Yes as long as our living room doesn't get blown up!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Exactly" added Aunt Petunia.

"Thanks" Harry replied.

Dudley suddenly chucked his shoe at one of the TV's because the news came on halfway through one of his TV programmes. Then he carried on eating. Harry finished his breakfast and went upstairs to do some of his packing. When he got into his room Hedwig was sleeping in her cage with a few rat bones at the bottom of the cage. Harry yawned and started to clear up his desk and put in his ink bottles, parchment and his quill into his trunk.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon then said, "You, get the door"Harry went to the front door hoping that the Weasley's were here already. But it wasn't, it was Hermione.


	5. Hermione meets Mr Dursley

"Hermione?!" Harry said to Hermione on his doorstep, "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for making me feel welcome" replied Hermione.

"You know what I mean"

"To come and pick you up of course. I came with Ron," Hermione explained as she pointed outside. Harry looked. The Weasley's were trying to park the car. Harry was wondering why the Weasley's where staying put in their car, but he looked more carefully. Harry nearly burst out laughing because they where parking very slowly next to the pavement with no cars near them, as Ron was navigating Mr Weasley. "You can never tell with these Muggles," Harry heard Mrs Weasley telling Mr Weasley, "Never know what sort of things they have. Something could appear out of nowhere and then you could crash."

"Anyway," Hermione said, "Are you ready? Don't worry if you haven't. We have nearly all day." Hermione nodded towards the Weasleys who seemed to have got nowhere.

"Yeah. I am. Come in if you like." Harry started to go up the stairs and Hermione followed.

Harry and Hermione entered the bedroom. "I just need to put some spare robes in the trunk. Oh yeah..." Harry said half speaking to Hermione. Harry knelt down to the lose floorboard and lifted it up to take some things out. Harry stood up with carrying some skiving sank boxes. "Your not going to use them are you?" Hermione asked even though she didn't need to, "We have to take things more seriously this year, including the fact that we have N.E.W.Ts next year. We'll, at least I take things seriously unlike you and Ron." Harry frowned at Hermione,

"Hermione! Calm down. You only just got here and already your biting my head off!"

"Errr, alright then." said Hermione seeing Harry's point of view at this. She went over to Harry's desk, while he packed his last few things and picked looked at some photos. They were inside his album. Hermione picked it up while it being open. It was open on a page with Sirius on it. Hermione felt awkward and closed it giving it to Harry, so he could pack it away.

Harry closed his trunk and lifted one end of it and Hermione helpedcarry the other end down the stairs. Uncle Vernon came in into the hall from the kitchen. His face went red with anger. "Who's SHE?!" He said to Harry but staring at Hermione. Hermione looked insulted.

"Sorry I haven't introduced you have I?" Harry said, "Uncle Vernon this is Hermione, a friend from school. Hermione this is Uncle Vernon, a strange guy who looks like a beetroot!" And then Harry added, "Especially now!"

"How dare call me a BEETROOT! I am not small enough to be a beetroot!" Uncle Vernon said to Harry, "I am also not strange! The strange one around here is you and her!" He said pointing at Hermione.

"What's going on?!" called Aunt Pertunia rushing into the scene. "What is this?!"

"Another one," answered Uncle Vernon.

"Right get out of my house! I am not havng two in my house." said Aunt Pertunia giving orders.

"We were just about to leave if you gave us a chan-" Hermione argued.

"Oh yeah?!" interrupted Uncle Vernon. At this point Harry pulled on his trunk and went outside bringing Hermione with him. Then slammed the door behind him, "Muggles!" Harry muttered under his breath.


	6. Ron wins his case

"Their not a very friendly bunch are they?" said Hermione making a conversation

"I've been saying that they aren't for years," replied Harry, "But, no they aint."

Harry looked round to the Weasleys. They just managed to park. Harry and Hermione walked over to them.

"You two took your time," complained Ron, "We just spent ages to park the car and then you finally come right after we park. Typical."

"Hello!" said a cheery voice.

"Hello Mr Weasly!" Harry said.

"Come on! Come on!" Mrs Weasley said waving a hand to bring them closer. Both Harry and Hermione brought the trunk to the car and put it in the boot. Then it started to pour down.

"Quick quick! Into the car. Don't want anyone catching a cold!" said Mrs Weasley. Everyone got into the car, except Harry.

"Come on Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry was getting drenched and went into the car and sat next to Hermione.

'Your drenched.' Hermione said to Harry shifting down at the back seat giving Harry some more room to sit.

'Hermione! Your squishing me!' Ron said angrily.

'Get over it!' Hermionesaid back.

Everyone was silent as Mr Weasly drove out of Privet Drive. They drove slowly for nearly an hour. Not just because Mr Weasly was nervous with the muggles running everywhere but because of the traffic. Harry started to feel down again because of the main fact that Ron and Hermione wasn't talking to him. It wasn't because they didn't want to, it was because they didn't know what to say to him.

'You can talk to me you know' Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked at each other briefly and Ron elbowed Hermione.

'Oww! RON!' Hermione complained. Ron grunted.

'So how's your summer been?' said Hermione getting the hint from Ron.

'How do you think my summers been?' Harry replyed to Hermione.

'Sorry. I was just trying to make a conversation.' Hermione replyed back.

'Are you ok back there kids?' Mr Weasley said in the driving seat.

'Yes dad' said Ron.

'Good' Mr Weasley said back, 'Nearly there.'

'Are we!' Ron said exitidly. He wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible.

'Yep. We sure are!'

'How long?'

'Only about an hour.'

'What?! An hour. How can we be nearly there?'

'Stop complaining Ronald,' Mrs Weasley said to Ron, 'We are closer to getting home then we where 5 minutes ago.'

'But we havn't even moved since 5 minutes ago!' Ron argued.

'I kind of agree with you there. But put it this way then, we are closer to getting home then we where before we departed.' Mrs Weasley said trying to settle it.

'It still doesn't make me feel any better.' Ron said but didn't get a reply back. Ron knew that he won his case.


End file.
